El secreto de Sam
by Shesnar
Summary: Crowley, prisionero en el bunker de los Winchester, se niega a ayudarles y Sam, que ya está cansado de esto, decide averiguar si es cierto que los interrogatorios por las malas de nada sirven con el demonio...


**El secreto de Sam**

La completa oscuridad de aquel sótano de paredes y suelo de hormigón lo rodeaba por todas partes, así como el absoluto silencio roto solo ocasionalmente por el tintineo de la gruesa cadena que le mantenía sujeto a aquella maldita silla, dura e incómoda como pocas otras, cuando trataba de cambiar ligeramente de postura para aliviar el dolor muscular producido por la inmovilidad y el peso del grillete de hierro que aprisionaba su cuello.

Había intentado absolutamente todo lo que conocia para poderse liberar; todos los trucos y hechizos que había probado para romper las cadenas habían resultado inútiles. La fuerza de los símbolos grabados en el metal, combinado con el poder del pentáculo donde estaba encerrado, le mantenían en el lugar donde los dos hermanos le habían dejado, igual que una montaña se mantiene de pie por mucho que sople el viento.

Le gustase o no, se quedaría allí hasta que ellos le liberasen, voluntariamente o por la fuerza y, a juzgar por como le trataban, no parecía que eso fuera a ocurrir en cien años que pasaran.

Trató de revolverse un poco en la silla para cambiar los puntos de apoyo en ella, machacados por las semanas que llevaba allí sentado noche y dia, y al inclinase hacia delante más bruscamente de lo debido, el collar le apretó la tráquea, dejándole momentáneamente sin aliento.

Si al menos pudiera levantarse y estirar el cuerpo…Nunca le había gustado estar mucho tiempo de pie, pero ahora mismo cambiaria un par de almas por la oportunidad de ponerse de pie y dar un largo paseo…

Resignado, cerró los ojos. Daba igual tenerlos abiertos o cerrados en la oscuridad total, y ni siquiera sus ojos de demonio veían nada alli, pero tal vez asi le entraría sueño y podría echar una cabezada. Dormir era lo unico que podría hacer, pero hasta eso resultaba tremendamente incomodo, sentado con la espalda totalmente derecha y sin poder inclinarse ni apoyar la cabeza, pues el collar le impedía casi por completo los movimientos del cuello.

Por otra parte, dormido no le venian a la mente los acontecimientos ocurridos en aquella capilla abandonada, donde el ritual de curación de Sam Winchester había excavado más profundamente en su ser de lo que nunca había creido posible. Y ese miserable humano, Fergus, había aparecido sin que nadie le hubiera llamado, quejándose como de costumbre de falta de cariño.

Crowley gruño, molesto consigo mismo. Nada de eso hubiera ocurrido si aquellos dos niñatos se hubieran rendido por fin y hubieran parado de intentar cerrar las Puertas del Infierno. Ni siquiera ver como morian sus inocentes les había disuadido de terminar con su insolente propósito.

Resopló iracundo. Un whisky le sentaría bien para calmarse… pero en aquel agujero no había nada para beber, ni tan siquiera agua. Bueno, realmente no es que necesitara beber, ni comer, y por eso llevaba varios días solo, sin que nadie apareciera para alimentarle (que no lo necesitara no significaba que no le gustase) o para hablar con él.

Y en realidad, eso era lo que peor llevaba de todo, el aburrimiento. Salvo el día en el que le habían encerrado allí los Winchester, después de pasar más de 48 horas metido en el apestoso maletero del Impala, y esa misma tarde, cuando había podido mortificar a Kevin y después regodearse de ello en la cara de los dos hermanos, no había visto a nadie desde que comenzara su cautiverio.

Tal vez si no hubiera negado tan tajantemente todas las posibilidades que le ofrecieron (el darles información, o el ser torturado) ahora tendría algo de diversión, o al menos alguien para charlar de vez en cuando.

Si hubiera dejado creer a los hermanos que un poco de negociación (por las buenas o por las malas) les podría servir de utilidad, ahora no estaría mortalmente aburrido y en proceso de fusión con aquella condenada silla. A decir verdad, ya no podía decir donde empezaba exactamente la silla y terminaba su trasero.

Pero le habían pillado en baja forma, pues aún se resentía por el efecto de toda esa sangre purificada que Sam Winchester le había inyectado…

Delante del portátil, Sam se devanaba los sesos tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo aquello. Dean había salido a buscar comida (solo quedaban en la nevera un botellín de cerveza y dos pepinillos) e información; seguramente no volvería hasta el anochecer. En cierto modo, tal vez era lo mejor, pues a Sam le ponía cada vez más nervioso la constante preocupación de su hermano por su salud. Cierto era que se habia sentido tremendamente enfermo en cada una de las pruebas para cerrar las puertas del Infierno, y durante la última de ellas, por un momento estuvo convencido de que, pese a haber parado sin completarla del todo, iba a morir. Pero ahora no se encontraba tan mal. Si estaba bastante agotado como si acabara de pasar una mala gripe, pero tampoco era como para estar continuamente vigilándole e intentando alimentarle como si fuera un niño pequeño. Otras veces había estado peor, y Dean no se había puesto asi…

Buscando una carpeta en la memoria del ordenador, se tropezó con otra de la que ya no se acordaba que había guardado allí. Era la copia de la memoria de uno de sus antiguos smarphones. Por curiosidad la abrió, y empezó a ojear las fotos que allí había, sonriendo ante los recuerdos que le despertaban aquellos tiempos en los que todo era más fácil.

Hasta que encontró una foto de Sarah Blake.

Allí estaba la preciosa chica, sonriéndole con coquetería, con una flor en el pelo y feliz de que un principe azul la hubiese rescatado del monstruo que la estaba acosando. Sam apretó los puños.

A su memoria ahora solo venían sus ojos y su boca desmesuradamente abiertos, tendida en el suelo de su apartamento como una muñeca de trapo, muerta, muerta entre sus manos por culpa de un conjuro asesino lanzado por Crowley para demostrarles que él siempre ganaba.

Y los recuerdos de las demás víctimas no se hicieron esperar; Jenny Klein, asada en su propio horno de hacer magdalenas; Tommy Collins, muerto por un windigo cuando ya le habían salvado de otro,… y su amiga la sheriff Jody Mills, a la que habían conseguido salvar de puro milagro, engañada y seducida por aquel artero demonio… Por no hablar del hecho de haber engañado a Bobby para que le vendiera su alma, o haberles tenido meses esclavizados trabajando para él mintiéndoles sobre el hecho de que había sido él quien había sacado a Sam de la jaula de Lucifer, o la muerte de la madre y la novia de Kevin…

Sam dejó caer los puños sobre la mesa. Y ahora allí estaba, prisionero en la mazmorra del bunker, salvado de la horca porque Dean había pensado que podría serles útil, y lo único que hacía era sentarse allí, como un cuervo en su nido, y desgastar la silla. No les había dicho absolutamente nada, ni parecía tener ninguna intención de hacerlo.

El menor de los Winchester apretó los labios con furia. Así que no podían presionarle con nada, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso era lo que él decía, pero después de todo, ya conocían lo suficiente a aquel demonio como para saber que de cada tres palabras que decía, cuatro eran mentira. ¿Qué no serviría de nada torturarle? Pues en ese momento, Sam no tenía nada más entretenido que hacer que probar si eso era verdad.

Resuelto, fue hasta la cocina, y de allí cogió sal y el bidón de agua bendita con su rosario que tenían en la despensa. El resto de los utensilios estaban en el armario que había en la mazmorra del bunker.

La puerta se abrió y el demonio cerró rápidamente los ojos de su recipiente, ya que tras pasar tanto tiempo en total oscuridad tenía las pupilas abiertas al máximo, y la más mínima luz era como si le quemaran las retinas. Entrecerrando los ojos, pudo distinguir una enorme silueta recortada en el vano de la puerta.

El alce.

Estupendo.

Sam cruzó el archivo de los Hombres de Letras en dos zancadas y llegó hasta la cámara camuflada detrás de la pared de estanterías, abiertas en esta ocasión, y se plantó delante del prisionero. Este le sonrió cordialmente.

Buenos días, alce- pese a estar viendo perfectamente lo que el cazador traía en las manos, parecía estar tranquila y cómodamente sentado en algún saloncito de té- … o tardes, o quizá noches, la verdad es que me temo que tengo un poco perdida la noción del tiempo desde que disfruto de vuestra hospitalidad…

Sam miró al demonio y le correspondió con una rápida mueca que recordaba muy de lejos a una sonrisa.

Quiero nombres de demonios- dijo, abriendo el armario de los instrumentos de tortura- y tú me los vas a dar, Crowley.

Ah si? Y supongo que ahora me vas a dar unas cuantas buenas razones por las que yo debo entregarte esos nombres, no es así?

El Winchester levantó el puño y descargó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula del Rey del Infierno.

Esta es la primera razón, y tengo muchas otras de más bastante más peso – Sam estaba muy harto de toda aquella situación; y sobre todo estaba muy, pero que muy harto, de aquel demonio.

Pues para empezar- Crowley sacudió un poco la cabeza para despabilarse- no me convence en absoluto su argumento, caballero.

Pues no, Sam se había equivocado. Aún había algo que le rebosaba más al cazador que el propio Crowley: su maldito humor inglés.

Sin pararse para tomar aliento, empezó a sacudir puñetazos y reveses al prisionero. Este los encajaba sin más que algún quejido, pese a que era evidente el daño físico que recibía su recipiente. Viendo que de aquella forma lo único que iba a conseguir era que el demonio acabara desmayándose, y una vez calmada un poco su rabia, cogió el bidón de agua bendita y vació un recipiente de medio kilo de sal dentro de él. Acto seguido, sacó el estuche de las jeringas y llenó la más grande con la solución, asegurándose de que Crowley lo estaba viendo.

Oh, si- sonrió el demonio de medio lado, pues tenía el labio inferior partido- puedes estar orgulloso, querido… es realmente grande!

Con un solo movimiento, Sam le hundió la aguja en el muslo al demonio y comenzó a apretar el émbolo. El líquido le provocó a Crowley un terrible dolor, que expresó gritando, pero fuera de eso, Sam no consiguió nada más.

Cuando el dolor remitió un poco, el Rey miró a Sam y sonrió.

Duele un poco cuando me la metes, pero una vez que te acostumbras, incluso tiene su gracia…

Furioso, Sam le dio otro golpe en la cara a Crowley.

Cierra la boca, asqueroso.

Cogió el cuchillo de Ruby y lo sumergió en el bidón, con la idea de hacerle unos cuantos cortes con el cuchillo empapado en agua con sal. Estaba claro que eso era lo que más podía dolerle a un demonio, y no podía ser posible que no acabara derrumbándose tarde o temprano como le había ocurrido en la capilla… Saco el arma chorreando y se encaró de nuevo con el demonio.

Este tenía una expresión traviesa en la cara cuando le soltó:

Hmmm, así me gusta, que vengas con ella goteando…

Que no me hables asi, maldito degenerado! – exclamó Sam, irritado, dando un largo corte en el dorso de la mano al Rey del Infierno. Le estaban poniendo enfermo los comentarios del Crowley, pero peor que sus sucias palabras era la extraña expresión con la que le estaba observando

Crowley volvió a aullar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero el grito que comenzó siendo de agonía, poco a poco se fue transformando en un gruñido de placer.

Veo que te gusta duro, Sam-antha; perfecto cariño, a mí también… sigue así, que te pones muy guapo cuando torturas… por cierto, ¿puedo sugerir una ropa especial, como por ejemplo un corsé, o te vas a enfadar conmigo un poco más?

Un nuevo corte, esta vez en el cuello, fue la respuesta de Sam a la descarada petición del demonio.

Auuuu! Que carácter, querido! – cerró los ojos un momento para controlar el dolor y, abriéndolos, miró a Sam de arriba abajo como quien mira a una rubia espectacular por la calle, para luego continuar diciendo - Hubiera preferido un mordisquito, pero tampoco esta mal que uses tus juguetes conmigo… así no tienes que usarlos solito en tu cuarto...

¡Si no vas a decirme lo que quiero saber, mantén tu sucia bocaza cerrada!- exclamó Sam, cada vez más avergonzado.

Salió un momento del calabozo para calmarse. No era la primera vez que torturaba a un diablo para sonsacarle información, pero ningún demonio macho le había mirado nunca de aquella manera tan perturbadora. Era consciente de que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, pero tenía que haber algo con lo que pudiera amenazarle, algo que borrase aquella sonrisa de suficiencia y aquella lasciva mirada de la cara de su enemigo. Le vinieron ganas de hervirle como a un pollo en agua bendita, pero seguro que entre aullidos era capaz de darle las gracias y le invitaba a desnudarse y a compartir el jacuzzi…

Sam se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y respiró hondo varias veces. No podía perder la calma de esa manera; como detective y cazador, sabía que tenía que haber algún punto débil… Crowley era un maestro torturando, y además aguantaba muy bien el dolor, pero le extrañaba tanta insinuación sexual; desde luego, esto servía para minarle y hacer que abandonara su propósito pero… El Winchester frunció el entrecejo; quizá se trataba de eso y era justo lo que el demonio trataba de evitar a toda costa; a veces la mejor forma de esconder algo es ponerlo lo más a la vista posible.

Resueltamente, el joven cazador volvió a entrar en el cuarto: tal vez fuese hora de que alguien hiciera probar al Rey de los Pervertidos su propia medicina.

Se me ha ocurrido algo, Crowley- Sam sabía que le iba a costar hacer aquello, pero si servía para conseguir información de utilidad para salvar a inocentes, habría valido la pena- … creo que voy a jugar a tu juego un rato. Pero la zorra vas a ser tú.

La expresión sonriente del demonio desapareció. Miró a Sam con incredulidad y balbuceó:

Pero que…

El Winchester apoyó ambas manos en los hombros del Rey y empujo con fuerza, haciéndole caer de espaldas aún atado a la silla. El demonio lanzó un grito al golpear contra el suelo. Forcejeando con las cadenas, pudo retorcerse lo suficiente para ver que el cazador manipulaba un destornillador para quitar el asiento de la silla.

Que… que estás haciendo, alce?- los ojos del demonio, muy abiertos, miraban de hito en hito al cazador, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Su voz tembló ligeramente al pronunciar estas palabras, falto de aliento- Alce… Sam, que…?

Sam sonrió de la forma más desagradable que fue capaz, y una vez quitados los tornillos, dio un tirón al asiento y lo sacó por un lado. Acto seguido, cogió el cuchillo y le cortó los pantalones por la costura central. Después, usando las manos, rasgó la tela para agrandar el agujero.

Todavía no te haces una idea de lo que voy a hacer ahora, Crowley?- se irguió para mirar a la cara al asustado demonio- A menos que hables, por supuesto… entonces podrás salvar tu, eh, dignidad. Quiero los nombres, es tu última oportunidad.

No vas a hacerlo- dijo el demonio, tratando de recuperar su aplomo- Un cazador no hace una cosa así… nadie hace una cosa así, ni siquiera en el Infierno torturamos con eso…- una gota de sudor cayó por su sien- Hay lugares en los que un hombre no hiere a otro hombre, y tú lo sabes, es como un tabú… sabes que no vas a hacerlo, y que solo tratas de intimidarme, y además no te excito en absoluto, así que no tienes nada para…- Crowley respiró hondo, aliviado ante esta idea- esto es un farol, alce, solo un farol.

Furioso, Sam se volvió y cogió un vergajo del armario de los instrumentos de tortura. Este tenía un pesado mango de madera pulida largo, grueso y ligeramente curvo, terminado en una media esfera pensada para que no resbalase la mano con el sudor. La grasa con la que se había lubricado la piel había impregnado también el mango, haciendo que resultara un tanto resbaladizo. Además, tenía un tamaño más que suficiente para asustar incluso al demonio más incrédulo. Justo lo que necesitaba.

No! Oye, espera…- Crowley empezó a luchar contra las cadenas, indefenso y en una posición tremendamente vulnerable, con las piernas también abiertas y sujetas a la silla- No puedes hacerme esto, a mí no…

Te he dado muchas oportunidades hoy

Agarró con fuerza la pata de la silla y con la otra mano, y sin dejar de mirar a la cara al demonio, le apuñaló sin miramientos por detrás con aquel improvisado y tremendo consolador.

Esto es por Sarah- dio un tirón y lo volvió a meter entero de golpe- Por Jenny…- otra vez- … por Tommy…

El Rey había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y estaba aullando a pleno pulmón, debido al dolor de los espasmos que le provocaba aquella penetración tan brutal. Aún trataba de soltarse de la silla, pero con tan poco éxito como las demás veces que lo había intentado.

Por nosotros también – continuó Sam, impertérrito, sin parar la mano y utilizando toda la fuerza que podía desarrollar en aquella postura- así te darás cuenta de lo que se siente cuando se trabaja para un bastardo como tú…

Aunque no consiguiera que hablara, al menos tendría la satisfacción de haberle hecho a aquel malnacido lo que llevaba años buscándose, y eso era lo único que en ese momento había en la mente del cazador, hasta que un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos de venganza.

Era una risa.

Crowley estaba disfrutando con aquello.

Sam se quedó helado en cuanto se dio cuenta. Aunque no quería hacerlo, se agachó lo suficiente para mirar por debajo de la silla y comprobó con horror que el demonio estaba excitado. De hecho, estaba muy excitado. Lo que había creído un forcejeo para soltarse de las esposas, no era si no una lucha con su pantalón para abrirlo por lo que le estaba apretando la entrepierna.

El demonio carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, resentida por los gritos, y dijo con voz ronca:

Pero no pares ahora, Sam-antha, que me queda muy poquito ya…- jadeante y sudoroso, Crowley miró a Sam sonriendo- Pensé que no ibas a hacerlo nunca, y me apetecía tanto ser tu uke… así que te manipulé un poquito para que pensaras que era lo peor que podías hacerme.

Horrorizado, el menor de los Winchester retrocedió trastabillando, incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Mmmm, cuando te dije que en el Infierno no lo hacíamos, pensé que me había pasado y que me ibas a pillar, pero como eres tan inocente… ¿Cómo ibas tú a pensar que la bienvenida a los nuevos demonios se hace precisamente así? Y lo primero que se utiliza es un cuerno, para que sea más típico. Después ya puede entrar allí todo el que quiere, claro.

Al darse cuenta de que había sido utilizado para cumplir los pervertidos deseos del demonio, el cazador no sabía como reaccionar… No solo no había conseguido su propósito, sino que además había hecho algo que… Por suerte, nadie más lo sabría, especialmente Dean…

Sam, Sammy…- la venenosa voz de Crowley le volvió a la realidad que trataba desesperadamente de negar- o terminas esto de una manera o lo terminas de otra, pero al Rey no se le deja a medias, querido.

Sin mirarle siquiera, el Winchester se levantó del suelo y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Oh no, eso si que no, alce. Si te marchas y no terminas lo que has empezado, entonces se lo contare todo a Dean…- el cazador se paró en seco- y a Kevin y a Castiel también… verás que cara ponen. Y no me creerán, por supuesto, pero cuando te miren a ti, entonces verán en tu cara de bueno que yo he dicho la verdad, porque tú no sabes disimular, Sam.

Maldita sea. Crowley tenía razón. Aunque no le creyeran a él, su hermano le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, e incluso Castiel puede que se diera cuenta de aquella corrupción… Solo tenía una opción; eliminar a Crowley.

Maldiciendose a sí mismo por tener que matar a un prisionero que quizá podría serles útil por no haber sabido controlar su ira, Sam cogió el cuchillo de Ruby con intención de traspasar el pecho del Rey con él hasta ver asomar la punta por la espalda.

Crowley le miraba sonriendo. Alzó las manos esposadas y negó con el índice de la mano derecha.

No, no, no, Sammy, eso no es inteligente. Si me matas, igualmente tendrás que inventar una explicación de que es lo que ha ocurrido… ¿intenté escapar? Todos sabemos que es imposible; ¿te ataqué? Por favor… ¿te dije algo que te molestó? Un cazador controla sus impulsos… Y tu cara dirá de nuevo que me mataste para que no contara algo que ha sucedido entre ambos, por no hablar que solo habrá que echar un vistazo a mi recipiente para ver que clase de problema tuviste… Y entonces, ¿Qué pensará de ti Dean?

¿Qué quieres para callarte?

Pon de pie la silla, y te lo explico

No voy a soltarte, bajo ningún concepto – Dijo Sam resueltamente; si pretendía escapar de ese modo, era algo que no podía permitir. Deseó que no fuera eso lo que pidiera, porque entonces tendría que elegir entre su deber y su honor.

El cazador enderezó la silla, y se quedó mirando al demonio a la cara. No podía creer que se hubiera metido en semejante lío.

No estés tan desesperado, Sam. Ya sé que no me vas a soltar; es tontería pedírtelo porque sé que pase lo que pase te negarás. Pero si voy a pedirte otra cosa… y si la cumples, yo te juro que jamás mencionaré este suceso a nadie, y además te daré un hechizo para que puedas borrar de tu mente los recuerdos de, digamos, las dos horas de tu vida que elijas. Y es una promesa, y sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas.

No me gusta como suena esto. Ya me ha sucedido el no recordar lo que había hecho y…

Si, porque en esa ocasión hiciste daño a gente inocente, pero lo que yo te voy a pedir no implica que nadie sufra- los ojos verdes de Crowley parecieron destellar en la oscura mazmorra, y Sam se preguntó como se habría enterado de aquello- Si, también se eso… pero en este caso será entre tú y yo, nada más.

Se le acababa el tiempo, Dean no debería tardar mucho en llegar, y también era cierto que Crowley cumplía siempre sus promesas… y desde luego quería olvidarse de aquello, vaya si quería. No le agradaba lo mas mínimo hacer tratos con un demonio, y menos con ese demonio en concreto, pero ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones…

Tampoco te daré mi alma…

¿Y quien quiere esa alma tuya llena de parches? Que no, que es algo que solo tomaré prestado un rato, y después será tuya de nuevo, para que la guardes bajo llave si quieres…o igual descubres un mundo nuevo, eso nunca se sabe…

¿Qué quieres?- inquirio Sam con impaciencia

Entonces aceptas el trato?

¿EL QUE?

Algo tuyo que no perjudicará a nadie, que no necesitarás en el más allá, y que quizá sea hasta positivo para ti…

Maldita sea, Crowley…

Tu virginidad, Sam. Eso es lo que quiero a cambio de mi silencio y de borrar tus recuerdos.

Sam sonrió con ironía y se reprendió a si mismo por haber creído que aquel despreciable ser le podía ayudar. El cazador estaba desesperado y lo único que se le ocurría al diablo era burlarse de él; pero al mirar a la cara a Crowley se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando muy en serio.

Espera…- exclamó Sam perplejo- ¿me lo estas diciendo de verdad?

Si, por supuesto – Crowley le miraba con intensidad- Quiero conocerte… en el sentido más bíblico de la palabra, Sam.

No…- el Winchester retrocedió sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de espantar la idea como se espanta a un desagradable insecto- no, no… esto no puede estar pasando…

Yo que tú no tardaría tanto en decidirme si quieres salir de este lío. Es o sí o no, ahora, o enfrentarte a tu hermano y que se entere de que eres un pervertido.

Sam, cada vez más confuso, murmuró

Pero yo no soy virgen, Crowley, y además no… como no quieras que haga otra vez lo de antes pues…

Oh, si, claro que eres virgen… del sitio que tú sabes- dijo Crowley con una risilla- Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero.

¿Qué tu…?- el cazador levantó el puño mecánicamente, dispuesto a golpear al demonio

Si; suéltame ahora, seré rápido y te daré el hechizo mientras tanto. Es sencillo, no te llevará más de unos cinco minutos hacerlo, y los ingredientes son comunes, así que para cuando llegue tu hermano, todo habrá acabado, y el único que sabrá lo que ha pasado seré yo. Pero…- hizo ademán de cerrarse la boca como con una cremallera- mis labios estarán sellados.

Aquello era más de lo que podía imaginarse. ¿Cómo había llegado a una situación así, teniendo que elegir entre dejar que le violase un demonio o enfrentarse a la decepción de su hermano? No podía soportar la idea de que Crowley ni siquiera le tocase, cuanto más que le hiciera algo así. Pero no podía volver a fallar a Dean; le había visto tantas veces ya esa cara que no podía soportar… cuando bebió sangre de demonio, cuando perdió su alma, cuando Dean estuvo en el Purgatorio y él no había hecho nada por buscarle…

Quizá después de todo se lo merecía por no estar a la altura de su hermano.

Hazlo…- dijo Sam apretando los dientes. No recordaba exactamente lo que había ocurrido cuando estuvo en la jaula con Lucifer, pero imaginaba que no podía ser peor- … y date prisa. Y Crowley…- se acercó y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello- si se te ocurre hacer algún truco, te juro que desearás que te hubiera matado en esa capilla.

Tranquilo, alce, yo respeto mis tratos. Ahora suéltame los grilletes que me sujetan a la silla.

Sam cogió las llaves y abrió las cadenas que sujetaban los tobillos del Rey.

Necesitaré también las manos.

A regañadientes, Sam accedió a quitarle también las esposas. Después lanzó las llaves al otro extremo de la habitación, y le dirigió una última mirada desafiante.

\- El del cuello te lo quedas. Y por supuesto, no saldremos de la trampa.

Entonces le volvió la espalda al demonio y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, dejando el cuchillo a mano por si acaso. Respiró hondo y trató de no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Escuchó la cadena tintinear al ponerse de pie el Rey, y cogió aire, tensándose esperando el golpe.

Una mano cálida se deslizó sobre su cara, y acarició su cabello. Notó un beso delicado y suave en el cuello, mientras la otra mano pasaba por su enorme espalda con el fluido movimiento de una tela de seda escurriéndose entre las manos.

Oye, ¿Qué estás…?

Shhhh, shhhh,… déjame hacer, Sammy, no te pongas nervioso.

Las pequeñas manos del demonio bajaron hasta su cintura, acariciandola suavemente por encima de la ropa, para colarse después como dos blancas serpientes por debajo de la camisa del cazador. El roce con la piel del Rey del Infierno hizo estremecerse a Sam, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, no de repulsión.

Cada dedo dibujaba un camino tibio por su tensa espalda, trasmitiéndole un calor que en aquella mazmorra de hormigón desnuda resultaba imposible. Los dedos demoníacos se deslizaron por los costados, rozando suavemente sus flancos, para reunirse de nuevo en el vientre. Una mano se quedó allí, provocando escalofríos al chico al deslizar su sedosa caricia por el ombligo hacia el bajo vientre, y la otra subió hasta sus poderosos pectorales, para juguetear allí con su pezón izquierdo, trazando círculos mimosos a su alrededor.

Sam podía sentir al demonio muy cerca de él, con el pecho pegado a su espalda, y notaba a través de la ropa el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, muy superior al que emitiría ningún ser humano. Cuando Crowley se arrimó un poco más para acariciar su nuez de Adán, sintió su dura entrepierna contra el muslo.

Aquello hizo que se tensara de nuevo, pero el demonio se dio cuenta rápidamente, le desabrochó el vaquero y metió la mano en el pantalón con un rápido movimiento, para comenzar a masajear su virilidad. Empezó con caricias muy sutiles en la base, para luego ir bajando poco, pasando la mano por toda su longitud con movimientos luengos y suaves. Y cuando por fin tomó la punta entre sus dedos, Sam emitió un suspiro ahogado y cerró los ojos.

Mientras notaba como el cazador se relajaba y se abandonaba poco a poco a sus expertas caricias, Crowley fue apartando ropa y pegandose cada vez más, para poder frotarse acompasadamente contra el joven cazador al compás de las caricias.

Crowley usaba todo el cuerpo para tocar y acariciar, intentando siempre que el placer de cada momento fuera el máximo posible. Tanto para su acompañante como para él mismo, y siempre procurando sentir él mismo la vida latiendo en las venas de sus amantes, la vida mortal que él ya no poseía, pero que en el fondo anhelaba.

Hizo a Sam reclinarse más sobre la mesa y, apartando un mechón castaño, le aproximó los labios a la oreja para susurrarle tras un beso en el lóbulo:

Pétalos de loto blanco…- una mano seguía dando placer al cazador, la otra fue a la herida de su propio cuello, que volvió a sangrar.

Que…?- balbuceó Sam con voz ronca

Raíz de mandrágora- con infinitas precauciones, deslizó un dedo en el interior del Winchester, escurridizo gracias a su sangre.

Sam jadeó. Crowley aumentó el ritmo; la erección era ya muy evidente.

Polvo de opalina… ah, ah, ah, relájate, Sam, sigue inclinado, es mejor…- la mano de Crowley era ahora más firme, sabiendo que el chico necesitaba las caricias más enérgicas en ese momento. Deslizó otro dedo mientras que el cazador llegaba a su máxima excitación, y comenzó a acariciarle también por dentro.

Mientras el Winchester respiraba a boqueadas, aprovechó el momento en que eyaculaba para introducir un tercer dedo y separar un poco los demás.

Y lágrimas de unicornio…- y en ese momento sacó los dedos y los sustituyó por su potente miembro.

Al haber esperado justo el momento en el que el cuerpo del cazador estaba en su momento de máxima relajación, a Sam no le dolió demasiado la entrada del demonio, que se había esmerado en prepararle lo mejor posible, pero aún así hizo ademán de resistirse. Con suavidad pero firmemente Crowley le obligó a permanecer inclinado y le atrajo hacia él, agarrándole por los hombros, para empezar a moverse dentro de él. Ahora le tocaba al Rey quien, pese a que el chico ya había terminado, continuó acariciándole, ahora con más suavidad, mientras él mismo llegaba a su climax pues ya estaba muy excitado por la "tortura" de Sam y por las caricias que le había procurado al Winchester.

Sam, agarrado a la mesa, podía escuchar su respiración acelerada detrás de él, y también le notó dar un par de furiosos tirones a la cadena que no le permitía moverse todo lo que le hubiese gustado.

Con un prolongado suspiro de satisfacción, Crowley llegó al final y se quedó un instante más donde estaba, normalizando su respiración y deseando poder tenderse y abrazar al joven cazador para descansar juntos.

Impaciente, Sam comenzó a levantarse, lo que hizo retroceder a Crowley, que se cubrió antes de que el cazador terminara de darse la vuelta.

\- Solo tienes que mezclar los ingredientes a partes iguales y aplicarte la pasta en las sienes y en la nuca, y pronunciar la palabra "oblivionem" mientras piensas por última vez en aquello que quieres olvidar…

\- Vuelve a sentarte, rápido- dijo el Winchester colocándose el pantalón

\- …si es que realmente quieres olvidarlo…

El menor de los Winchester le lanzó una torva mirada al demonio.

¿A que te refieres?

A que has disfrutado con esto tanto como yo- el demonio se sentó en la silla como si lo hiciera en su trono del Infierno, sonriendo perversamente- Si lo hubiera hecho a lo bruto, tú te habrías sentido mejor porque lo hubieras considerado un castigo por tu falta de control. Pero no, has tenido sexo con un demonio y lo has pasado bien sin darte cuenta; has sido sodomizado y has llegado al orgasmo…- el cazador gruño al darse cuenta de que ese era el plan de Crowley desde el principio- de este modo me he vengado de ti por lo que me hiciste antes, y además he conseguido cepillarme a un Winchester…

Su voz quedó silenciada por un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Semiaturdido, notó como el cazador volvía a encadenarle a la silla, y salía de la mazmorra con ruidosas pisadas.

Podrás olvidarlo todo, Sam, el hechizo funcionará…- dijo el demonio al chico que ya se alejaba por el pasillo- pero yo no lo olvidaré nunca…


End file.
